Sing Me Sweet
by pchan1912
Summary: A series of song inspired 1xR ficlets. Not to be confused with songfics, which they are not... Chapter 11: Flight of Fancy. In which Relena makes Heero slightly uncomfortable.
1. Call and Answer

**My first oneshot series. For every time I've heard a song and immediately thought 'That could SO make a good fic!' (which is absurdly often) I decided to finally write some of them. Some angst, mostly fluff, all of them short and sweet. I hope you have as much fun reading as I do writing them. :)**

**Disclaimer: **GW, as well as the songs mentioned here are not mine and are not profited from in any way.

* * *

"_Then the beat comes and she's moving' on the dance floor, and I wonder what she's running from, oh, if it'll catch her."_

_The Beat ~ Ben Rector_

* * *

**Call and Answer**

He would never understand why she enjoyed this place. It was dark and smoky and teeming with lewd individuals. He also suspected that it was crowded far beyond the fire marshal's parameters. Not to mention it was a major security breach just begging to happen. Places like this are a bodyguard's worst nightmare. Places like this are where young, attractive women like her go missing. Places like this are also where young, attractive women like her wear things like _**that **_and make young men like him lose the ability to do anything but stare.

And boy was he staring.

How did she get him to agree to this again?

She smiles at him, tugging on his arm, navigating their way to the center of the building.

Oh, right… With but one of those heart-stopping smiles, he is hers. She can talk him into doing anything, going anywhere. And he can do nothing but follow anywhere she leads…

She flashes him another smile, _that _smile, and a look that he's almost positive is meant to seduce him.

Anywhere but there. He just can't bring himself to follow her there. Something, some nameless part of him, always seems to keep him frozen in this stage of their relationship, this stagnant familiarity; frozen and unable to answer her call. Her invitation to come nearer and make her his. It's a call he needs and wants desperately to answer and they both know it. But not tonight. Tonight he is here as her escort and nothing more, and yet... Just being in this place is overwhelming and leaves him feeling disoriented, but being here with her…

As they make their way to the dance floor, he can feel it. Everything. The heat coming from the pulsating mass of writhing bodies. Sweat, slick and salty, glistening in the strobe lights with the gentle gyrations. Hair softly cascading across smooth shoulders, sticking to damp skin. The strong pulse of the speakers thrumming deep within their chests...and then they're dancing. The tantalizing scrape of sequence as she twists and turns in his embrace, lost in the beat. The pulse falters, the tempo changing. A new song laces its way into the never-ending procession of sound and motion and her fingers lace their way through his, urging him closer. Her breath, sultry and scorching across his neck. Their eyes lock, faces inches apart. He sees the challenge etched across her features and leans in to meet it. He can feel it all, but stronger than anything is the heat. As their bodies press closer still, he can feel it. And he wants it. Every kind of heat he can get from her, he wants it all. And he wants it now.

Fingers intertwined, bodies flush and foreheads touching ever so slightly, they are swallowed up by the heat and the darkness and the smoke. The music pounds, the world falls away and their eyes meet. In the middle of a fervent crowd, Relena once again calls to him, smiling _that _smile in a sequence dress and, for the first time, Heero decides to answer.

* * *

**A/N: Just something short to get this set started. I've always been partial to post-war Preventer Heero. It just seems to suit him. But this is the first of my song inspired ficlets. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Sunset on Earth

"_I know that you're smiling, baby, I don't even need to see your face."_

_At the Beach ~ The Avett Brothers_

* * *

**Sunset on Earth**

The sun was hanging low over the water, nearing the end of the day's journey. The sky was painted in lovely shades of red and orange, purple clouds floating softly on the salty breeze. Relena sat on the shoreline reveling in the beauty of the moment. Heero stood close by her side, arms crossed, watching her watch the sky. The fading glow danced across her skin, leaving her feeling warm and contented. The sand beneath her bare feet was coarse and rough between her toes and she shivered, burying them deeper into the cool ground.

Relena cast a sideways glance up at her bodyguard. It had been a relatively quiet day, but with Heero, they usually were. She would babble on about whatever came to her mind; he would listen, nodding and contributing when he had something to say. They laughed a lot. She was captivated the first time she'd heard him laugh. Just a soft, quiet chuckle, but it was for her and she loved it.

It had been a particularly rough day to be the Vice Foreign Minister. Meeting after meeting after meeting with people all trying to take a shot at her and the peace she'd created. They had spent most of the last two months touring the colonies and she was relieved to have finally returned. Heero had decided that a little stop at the beach on the way home would be good for her. He knew she had missed the Earth. As she watched the sun's dying rays flicker over him, landing in his messy chestnut hair, bouncing across his wild face and muscular arms, she was very glad he'd suggested it.

"It's just amazing. Breathtaking." She spoke softly, returning her attention back to the impressive display before them. She expected nothing but silence in response, and Heero did not disappoint. She didn't even have to look to know that he'd nodded once in agreement. He moved to sit beside her in the sand, the leather of his Preventer jacket brushing against her arm. Something about the look on his face made her think that maybe he wasn't paying all that much attention to the sunset. She also didn't have to look to know that his brows had knitted together slightly and the smallest beginnings of a frown had started form on his strong, strangely beautiful features.

Relena was use to the way Heero communicated, or didn't. She knew pressing him was no way to get him to open up. He would share what was on his mind only if he chose to, not until, and no amount of coaxing from her could change that. But he was comfortable with her now, and rarely kept much from her.

"Is this why you love the Earth so much?" he finally said, gesturing to the vast orange tinted ocean and its magenta painted horizon. She smirked. He was always trying to figure out why she so preferred the Earth to the colonies. He claimed to have no such preference, but she had always suspected that he was still partial to the colonies. He'd spent most of his youth on them after all.

She thought about it for a moment, trying to find just the right words. She settled for the closest thing she could come up with. "I do love the beauty of this place, the fact that we didn't create it. It seems almost…wild compared to the colonies." She stretched her arms over her head deciding on her final words. "Mostly though, Earth is where the people I love are. It's my home," she finished.

"Hn…" He grunted in response, seemingly satisfied with her answer. She rolled her eyes and grinned. He shifted beside her crossing his legs and moving to dig his hands into the sand between them. The waves rolled onto the shore with a steady, hypnotic rhythm. She never took her eyes off the sky and Heero never took his eyes off her.

After another long moment of silence Heero spoke again, his words almost lost in the noise of the sea. "I hope tomorrow is a better day for you."

As the sun began its final dive into the water, Relena moved her hand to join his in the sand, digging until she felt his skin. She clasped his larger, warmer hand with her small soft one. Heero fixed her with a slightly confused look, one of her favorite expressions. Never looking at him she beamed gripping his hand tighter beneath the sand. She was fully absorbed in the dancing colors slowly seeping from the sky.

"I'm sure it will be, Heero." She replied, a smile in her voice and a light feeling in her chest. And she didn't even have to look to know a small smile would be tugging at the corners of his lips.

In the now near darkness, Relena let out a sigh, knowing it was time to go. As the sun disappeared completely, Heero stood, helping her to her feet, and began walking to the waiting car, never letting go of her hand. He helped her in and gave her fingers a squeeze before finally letting his hand return to his pocket.

"I'll see you in the morning," He said, easing her door shut. "Goodnight, Relena." And with one final smile the door was closed and she began her short journey home, alone. Watching him smirk as her car pulled away, she thought that maybe another bad day with Heero might not be so bad after all.


	3. Stubborn Stuffing

"_And I know that I'm a coward, I couldn't even tell her, as she begged me with those eyes, to give her a reason not to fly." _

_Miles Between Us (The Airplane Song) ~Stephen Speaks_

_

* * *

_

**Stubborn Stuffing**

Heero narrowed his eyes at his companion who was staring accusingly up at him from the airplane seat. Who did he think he was anyway? Just look at him, sitting there with that smug expression, judging him. They had had this same argument a dozen times in the last week and frankly Heero was a little fed up. What did he know? He glared at the offending pair of button eyes peering at him from that rounded furry face. He was a bear. Crossing his arms, he wondered idly if he was losing his mind.

When Heero had decided (on the closest thing to a whim he'd ever had) to get Relena a birthday present, he had not anticipated he would be having imaginary arguments with her stuffed gift by the end of the week. He had only wanted to surprise her and congratulate her on her new position as Vice Foreign Minister and...sixteen year old girls liked teddy bears, didn't they? He thought they did…This was quickly beginning to feel a lot like the most idiotic thing he had ever done.

Heaving a sigh, he returned his attention to the discussion at hand. The bear was currently expressing the pros to delivering Relena's gift in person. Said bear was actually making a very valid point, something Heero was loath to admit. Especially considering it was an inanimate object to which he was conceding the argument. Yes, he knew she would appreciate the gesture, and sure, he was fairly certain that she would be thrilled to see him, and maybe a part of him wanted to be waiting on her when she arrived…

This was absolutely ridiculous. He began pacing in the small aisle of the plane. Back and forth. He had overcome all kinds of insurmountable obstacles in his short life. Most of them in the past year. He had fought in a war. Back and forth. He had _**won **_a war! Back and forth. Yet here he was, clad in a stolen maintenance uniform, sneaking onto a private government aircraft having disagreements with toys. Back and forth, back and forth. The bear was getting dizzy.

Heero sighed again, and flounced into an empty seat in a manner very unbecoming of a 'Perfect Soldier'. He had never really had the urge to flounce until and, for a moment, he looked for all the world like the agitated teenager he really was. No, he wouldn't give it to her in person. He just didn't feel ready to see her again and he didn't care what that brainless bear had to say about it. He looked out the small circular window into the hanger and his eyes went slightly wide.

The root of this whole mess was walking quickly in his direction amidst a throng of reporters, sporting a light pink pantsuit and brandishing a clip board. Heero glanced at his watch. She was early. On top of that he had spent more time on this misguided mission than he had intended. He had planned to be long gone before she arrived and boarded the Earth-bound shuttle. But here she was climbing the stairs, about to catch him red handed.

The bear was shouting at him from its seat something about how now he had no excuse for not hand delivering the gift and he would never make it out in time and wouldn't he like to see that smile of hers up close for a change? He sent it a death glare and mentally added this ball of stuffing to the 'undesirable' section of his brain. Hastily pulling out a blank card from his pocket he haphazardly scrawled 'Happy Birthday' across it before placing it neatly under the bear's arm.

He slid on his cap just as Relena reached the cabin door and started down the aisle. Careful to avoid eye contact, Heero made his hasty retreat lest she discover him in his act of cowardice.

"Excuse me," He mumbled, brushing past her.

"That's ok," she replied, fixing her eyes on the gift surreptitiously placed in her seat. Smug little bear. He almost felt jealous descending the stairs, as he thought of her smiling at it and hugging it and whatever else teenage politicians did to stuffed animals. Heero removed his cap making his way across the hanger when he heard his name…

"Heero!" Came Relena's muffled shout. He turned his attention to her window. She was smiling at him. He knew she would figure out the gift was from him in no time. She was not a stupid girl. He then watched as she held his card up and promptly tore it in half. That he hadn't been expecting, and he felt like laughing at the gesture. Touché, princess.

More muffled speech was coming from the window. Heero focused on her mouth, reading her lips.

"Next time hand it to me in person," she said, her face…was that hope he saw there? He felt a smirk cross his face and, did he just nod at her? He wasn't sure. He turned, leaving Relena to watch him go. As he considered her words, he decided that he would listen to that dumb bear next time.


	4. Waterlogged

"_Out with the old, in with the new. Just sit back and enjoy the view."_

_Enjoy the View ~ David Choi_

_

* * *

_

**Waterlogged **

The rain came down and ruined what was left of the cake. Relena stood in the middle of the downpour, forgotten plate in hand, attention rapt on the commotion that had erupted in the yard. People scurry in all directions around her, hurrying for the shelter of the porch. A plastic twosome slide slowly from their perch atop the cake, along an icing river bound for the damp grass, smiling all the while. Another clap of thunder sounds, loud and booming, vibrating in her chest. She hears the peel of Noin's laughter, high and lovely in spite of her currently flooding wedding reception. Wet dress, wet tux, wet hair, the bride and groom are huddled under the gazebo in the middle of the back garden and Milliardo's expression is softer than Relena has ever seen it as he looks at his new wife.

To her left she can see Quatre trying to help Duo reign in three bouncy toddlers, their wives looking on with amused expressions. The children run and laugh and splash, delighting in the thrill of the chase as their fathers close in. Pagan, a smile gracing his old features, is just finishing bringing the happy couple's wedding gifts into the house before they are ruined by the rain. With Trowa's help, it looks like they've succeeded. She watches the scene play out with a smile as the warm summer rain continues to fall on her, streaking its way down her face. Remembering all the hours spent planning and organizing and decorating and watching it all be washed away, she can't help but think that it's really kind of…perfect.

She can see her friends-her _family—_talking under the low overhang of the porch just a few yards away. She can't quite make out the words over the still driving rain, but she knows what she would hear if she could; Duo's cracking jokes and Hilde's rolling her eyes and Dorothy is making everyone feel a little uncomfortable. And they'll be laughing. Suddenly, the rain stops falling on her and she looks up, finding her favorite pair of blue eyes, stormy as the sky, with an umbrella in hand. Heero tucks a lock of damp hair behind her ear.

"You're soaked." He points out, voice slightly playful behind the stern expression. She only smiles up at him and he places a warm had on her rounded belly. Its wonder she sees in his eyes, and love and joy and just a little fear, when their child stirs beneath his touch. He smiles back at her.

"Let's go in, Relena." He says, taking her hand. Standing on her tiptoes, she places a damp kiss on his damp cheek and they begin walking towards the voices of the others, the rain pitter pattering a steady beat on the umbrella.


	5. Follow the Leader

"_The bitterest kiss, that says goodbye. I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes."_

_Here We Go ~ Mat Kearney_

_

* * *

_

**Follow the Leader**

Heero did not often feel compelled to use words like _beautiful_ or _radiant_, but when applied to the woman standing before him, it couldn't be helped. Relena was a vision in white and she looked happier than he had ever seen her. She was glowing, the definition of a blushing bride and she was just as full of spark and life as the day they had met.

He remembered back to a time when it seemed she was always on his heels, chasing him. One step, two steps, three steps. No distance (or danger, for that matter) it seemed was too great to keep her from following after him. Today, the chase was finally over and everything would change.

All taffeta and lace and golden hair shining in the late afternoon sun, her eyes found his, washing over him like waves in the ocean they so often reminded him of. She held his gaze for only a moment before returning her attention back to the parson.

"I do," she spoke softly, flashing a breathtaking smile, and his heart skipped more than a few beats. He felt his entire body tense in anticipation, anxiously awaiting the next words.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

His breath caught somewhere inside and he shut his eyes, visions of a life he would never live flashing behind his closed lids.

"You may kiss the bride." The parson finally finished. And with that, his fate was assured. The crowd erupted in applause and shouted well-wishes as the newlyweds shared their very first kiss as husband and wife. He could see his friends amongst the throng of people, Duo and Hilde in the front row; Quatre, rice in hand, poised to shower the happy couple; Trowa clapping calmly, a serene smile playing at his lips.

At last, his eyes found hers again, and when they did, he thought that maybe he saw the slightest hint of sadness grace her lovely features. Heero was sure it was only his imagination.

With the slightest of nods, he tucked his hands into his pockets and turned to go. He had endured this blessed event as long as he could. He disappeared into the crowd, slipping quietly out the back doors of the church.

One step, two steps, three steps. Out the doors, around the corner, down the street. Only this time, no one would be following after.

Heero had never asked her to wait for him and Relena had never promised to do so. But somewhere in the back of his mind he had always thought she would...

_Wrong_.

He had been so very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: After about a million years, an update to this story.**

**Annnnnd I don't know why they're not together in this one. :O I tried to talk Relena out of it, but she just wasn't having it. I guess a little angst never hurt anybody. :) I'd love to know what _you_ think. Leave me a review? **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Too Much

"_It is love, from the first time I pressed my lips against yours, thinking 'Oh, is it love?'"_

_Oh, It Is Love ~ Hellogoodbye_

_

* * *

_

**Too Much**

How did this happen? She didn't know.

She was mad. Wasn't she?

She had been only moments ago.

She thought that they were fighting. They were always fighting, about everything, but really not. It was really about one thing. _The_ thing. The only thing that they really ever felt like fighting.

Against or about. Maybe?

Pagan would say something deep and wise about the whole situation. Sorting out in one sentence what it had taken them oh, so long to figure out on their own.

_ She _really didn't know.

She really couldn't find the presence of mind to care either. Not at the moment. Not with his voice, soft in her ear, whispering things like that to her. The heat of the small room pressed against them or was that just _his _heat? She wasn't sure anymore.

"_Heero…"_

How long had they waited for this?

_ How long they had waited for this._

His hands were in her hair and her back was pressed to the wall and her front was pressed to his front and were those her fingers undoing his buttons now? Boots and heels and pantyhose and a skirt and even her _very_ favorite blouse were all mingled together in a puddle at their feet.

Add a belt and pants and a shirt.

Lips on lips and nails on skin, rough and tender and a forgotten fight. How long had they waited? How long had they been fighting this? How long, that it had all come down to this, their passion and frustration and heat. And love? That too. That most of all.

Add a room and quiet and alone, minus socks and hairpins and add more heat.

Too much, too much, much too much.

_ Finally_

The room is dark and the wall is sturdy and she's glad because her knees are not. Love and sweat and heavy, puffing breaths. He touches his forehead to hers, pining her under the weight of his gaze and the weight of his body. Stroking his hair and cupping her cheek, silence languid and think and comfortable. It's funny that he's so beautiful and more smiles and kisses and whispers.

_ I'm sorry_

_ I love you_

_ It's about time_

_xxxx_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I…I don't even. I have no idea what this is. But at least they're together? Humor me. :) I promise, dear readers, that the next one will be better.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are lovely and make me smile. Hope you enjoyed this…well, whatever this is. :O**


	7. May I Have This Dance?

"_Do me this solid, if you would, pretty lady, please grab your martini and meet me on the balcony."_

_Hannah ~ Freelance Whales_

* * *

**May I Have This Dance?**

The moon shown bright and high, nearly full, casting a silver glow across the balcony. Heero leaned against the railing, unfinished glass of champaign in hand. He was picking out the constellations one by one, watching the clouds float lazily about the sky. Relena had been stolen shortly after their arrival, dragged off to play her part in the evening's affairs. The din of the ballroom drifted over the warm summer breeze to reach his ears.

It wasn't that he was anti-social, exactly. He just didn't really enjoy crowds. Or politicians. Or small talk. Most especially crowds of politicians making small talk, something with which the room behind him was currently filled. To bursting. He heaved a sigh.

His tie was too tight.

Soft footsteps at his back caught his attention and he turned.

"I thought I might find you hiding out here," Relena stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the golden light spilling out behind her. It looked almost like a halo, framing her that way.

_Damn, she was beautiful._

She didn't speak further, simply arched one lovely eyebrow in question. He felt slightly guilty.

"I was just getting some air," It wasn't completely a lie.

She smiled, taking a step towards him. "I know how much you hate these things." He knew she didn't really like them either. She crossed the remaining space between them in three graceful steps. Deft hands reached out, slightly loosening his tie and smoothed over the front of his jacket. He smirked down at her hair. How well she knew him.

"I'm saving the next dance for you," she raised her eyes to his and winked. Gentle fingers reached up to lightly trace his jawline. Rising on her tiptoes, she placed a soft kiss against his cheek. "See you inside." She finished before wiping away a lip-gloss smudge with the pad of her thumb.

Heero watched her go, hips sashaying their way towards the door. He let his eyes drift over her petite form, lingering briefly when they caught a glimpse of her bare shoulders beneath a curtain of golden hair. Smiling, he quickly finished his drink and followed her inside, suddenly looking forward to his dance.


	8. Dinner Party

"_So they say, 'There are other fish in the sea,' but the only one that's missing is the one that swims for me."_

_Against the Current ~ Mree_

* * *

**Dinner Party**

"_So, Hilde and I will swing by around six. Don't worry, buddy, it'll be great." Duo flashed a smile Heero thought was meant to reassure him. Clapping him on the shoulder, Duo crossed the preventer office. "Oh, and wear a tie," _

The clock in the hallway announced that it was exactly six o'clock. Duo and Hilde would be here soon. There was no getting out of this one. Heero sighed. "You know I'm no good at these things," he mumbled to the empty room.

And he wasn't. He'd never been good at small talk, not really, and fancy restaurants weren't exactly his cup of tea. He even found himself getting nervous from time to time, which was unpleasant, not to mention ridiculous. More often than not, his presence was mostly to please Hilde and keep Duo from out and out nagging at him than for his own enjoyment.

"He's just so persistent…" Heero slipped on his jacket, catching his reflection in the mirror on the living room wall. He looked almost as tired as he felt. The kind of tired that sleep can't cure. Maybe weary was a better word. Well, he'd looked worse before. "What do you think?" he asked.

The question hung in the air for a moment, and Heero could see her considering her answer. "Well, I think you look great. Just try to enjoy yourself a little. We both know you can be more than charming when you set your mind to it," Relena gave her eyebrows a lift and smiled at him.

He couldn't help smirking back at her. He picked up his wallet from the coffee table and slid it into his pocket. "You're right. Maybe it won't be so bad." Heero was still unconvinced, but he assented anyway.

"Duo and Hilde are really going out of their way for you," Relena was fussing with his jacket and adjusting his tie while she spoke. "You know they're just worried."

"I know," He'd given them a few reasons to worry, he supposed. The last year or so had been rough on everyone.

Outside, Duo's car was just pulling into the driveway.

"Time to go," She was smiling at him again; her sea blue eyes all lit up and full of encouragement. "Remember," She cupped his face in her hands, brushing his cheek with her thumb. "Try to have fun, alright?"

"Alright, I'll try." His voice was serious, but he was smiling.

"Good." Relena had to stand on tiptoe to plant a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Heero replied. And then Duo was knocking at the door and she was gone, leaving the house empty once more.

"Coming," He called, as he headed for the front door. When Heero stepped out onto the porch, Duo had one arm slung around his wife and the other extended for Heero to shake.

"Clair's really a sweetheart. I think you'll like her."Hilde said, touching her friends arm. "But we better get going, or we'll be late." Heero had always liked Hilde and she and Relena had been close. He had to wonder how Duo had gotten so lucky.

"You all ready to go there, Heero?" Duo asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the car.

"All set." They walked away from the house Heero once shared with his wife and he let himself be caught up in Duo and Hilde's playful banter, always glad that with these two, the conversation never demanded his input unless he wanted to give it.

Driving away, he can hear Relena's words, like a whisper in his ear…

"_Try to have fun, alright?"_

And he would try, but only for her.


	9. Tea for Two

**A/N: This is part of the five part series, '**_**Ribbons and Bows'**_**, but I wanted to include this piece here. You can find it on my profile if you're interested. Also, when characters have kids, I can never name them. I never come up with anything that sounds quite right. In case you were wondering. Let me know what you think! **

"_I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song, because all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone."_

_Cinderella ~ Steven Curtis Chapman_

* * *

**Tea for Two**

"Daddy! Do it like me!"

Relena was on her way to the laundry room when she heard the giggling and cries of 'Daddy!' floating down the hall. Setting down a basket of socks and underwear, she headed towards her daughter's room. She was curious what her husband and daughter were up to in there. The door was standing open and she peeped stealthily around the frame.

Her four-year-old had set up what appeared to be an _extremely _elegant brunch with her hot pink tea set and plastic pastries. She was wearing a blue tutu and the hat from her father's Preventer uniform. Heero sat across the small table from her, his knees jutting a few inches above the tabletop. He had a red and black polka dot bow tie slung haphazardly around his neck and a purple feather boa draped across his lap.

Clearly, she got her fashion sense from her father. Relena wished she had a camera.

"Look daddy! Like this!" she crowed. Her toddler's auburn waves bounced as she excitedly demonstrated something to Heero.

He made a ridiculous show of straightening his tie and clearing his throat, met with a chorus of giggles from his daughter-turned-tea-party-hostess. He reached down for his hot pink teacup. There was an obnoxiously dramatic pause, complete with Heero shooting his hostess a serious, questioning look that sent her into another fit of near hysterics.

She was probably the only person on the planet who thought Heero's serious looking faces were hilarious.

"_Daaaddy!_" She snorted out.

"Right," He nodded, smiling. With a silly little flourish, Heero lifted his glass; pinky extended, he took a pretend sip of his tea.

"Wow! Perfect! Perfect!" She squealed with such enthusiasm that Relena had to wonder how long they had been at it. The little hostess bounced around the table to give her 'student' a hug and a sticky little kiss on the cheek. "Now we can invite mommy next time!" She announced, tutu shaking with excitement.

"Is that so?" Heero asked, clearly pleased with himself.

"Yeah! That's how Uncle Quatre drinks his tea and he's a _gentleman_." The matter-of-fact tone sounded silly in her child's voice. Heero's eyebrows rose as he waited for her to continue. "Since we're gentlemen too, now we can have a princess at our tea party!" Relena heard Heero chuckling as he stood and scooped up his tutu-wearing gentleman and made for the door.

"How about we go find our princess so you can invite her to tea?"

"Yes!" came the cry of a red faced toddler from her upside-down position slung across her dad's shoulders.

"Leave it to you, Heero, to carry my baby girl around like a sack of potatoes."

"Mommy!" Another muffled shout drifted over Heero's shoulder.

"Relena, you shouldn't talk about dinner while it can still hear you." Heero deadpanned, mock seriousness etched across his face. His back was now giggling uncontrollably.

Relena rolled her eyes and smiled at them. "At least she thinks you're hilarious."

"I am hilarious." He offered with a grin, as he followed her down the stairs. This left both girls snorting at him.


	10. Leaving Pieces

"_And in the morning I'll be with you, but it will be a different kind. I'll be holding all the tickets and you'll be owing all the fines."_

_Skinny Love ~ Clara C cover (originally_ _by Bon Iver)_

* * *

**Leaving Pieces**

The rain's just started outside. It's cold, but not quite cold enough for snow. Just so that the water is turning to slush as it slides slowly down the window pane. Somewhere further back in the house a clock is chiming, the tones dutifully marking that another hour has passed. It's far too late to be awake. Or maybe it's far too early.

Another drippy mess of icy weather slips across the glass.

Her forehead rests against the cold window, her breath coming in small, foggy puffs. She's not sure just how long she's been standing here, only that it's been too long. And it hasn't been long enough. It feels like she's in a daze, her mind as foggy as her breath on the glass. The cold has worked its way into her bones. That must be why it's so hard to move...

When she finally does move, she feels empty. Like all her frozen bones have become hollow.

There is no anger, no hurt. There is no disappointment or pleading words. There aren't even any tears. There are only big blue eyes staring holes into the night, searching. She's waiting. Briefly thinking how it should be a pity she's become so good at it. Tonight is different, though.

Tonight, he's not coming back.

It's not his fault. He doesn't know. How could he, if she never told him? Would it make a difference if he did? She can't be sure, but she thinks it might. Whatever sway it might have held over him doesn't matter. She would never keep him here by force. Her heart feels like lead, but it also knows that this has nothing at all to do with love; love or no, she knew it would come to this. She couldn't stop it. And neither could he. His was never a soul to tame, nor hers to try.

She sighs deep and long, still gazing out the dark window. She tightens her arms around her belly, trying to ignore the frozen sensation, and refusing, for the moment, to think about the future. The dread is building, she's sure, somewhere in the back of her mind, but for now, there is only the blissful numbness of the frozen night.

"So this is what this feels like..." She mutters to the darkness, leaving nothing but the freezing rain to reply. A hand unconsciously rests across her stomach. He managed to leave a piece of himself behind, she thinks with a wry smile. At least she won't be alone.

* * *

A/N: I've always liked this song, but when I heard ClaraC's cover of it, I fell in love. It's not a particularly sad sounding song, sort of upbeat, but something in her voice just seems a bit…lost? You should totally give it a listen to really get a feel for the story. (I wonder, dear readers, if any of you listen to these songs?) I hope you enjoyed it! Was it confusing at all? Tell me what you think?


	11. Flight of Fancy

"_You chew me up and spit me out,_ _enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth. You look at me I look at you; neither of us know what to do."_

_Shiver ~ Maroon 5_

* * *

**Flight of Fancy**

He recognized the predatory glint in her blue eyes the moment he entered her office. Her suit jacket lay draped across the high back of her desk chair, heels tossed in the corner of the room. The fading light from the afternoon sun seeped in through the curtains and danced across her skin, golden rays soaking her hair. She was positively glowing. Eyes raking over his body, she gave him a smile that set his heart to racing. It was suddenly much too hot in the Vice Foreign Minister's office.

"Heero," It almost sounded like a purr. She stood, coming around to lean against the front of the large oak desk. The tip of a soft pink tongue darted across her red lips. Heero had to try twice to swallow, feeling like he could spit cotton.

"You wanted to see me?" He managed to ask in a mostly normal voice. She laughed; a clear soprano filled the office, one delicate hand coming to cover her mouth. Flashing him another smile, she tilted her head to the side, that voracious look still lingering in her eyes. He was having trouble convincing himself that just taking her right there on the desk was really a bad idea at all. So when she held up her hand, her lovely finger curling to beckon him closer, he was more than happy to oblige her.

He met her in two steps, forcing her back until she was perched atop the shiny surface of her desk. Their eyes locked on each other, sparks almost visible shooting across what little space was left between their bodies. Heero could feel her breath against his skin, they were so close now, her skirt riding dangerously high and exposing a generous amount toned thigh. A wicked grin uncurled itself across Relena's face. She reached out, grabbing fistfuls of his jacket and tugged him flush against her, bringing his lips crashing into hers in the process.

His response was instantaneous. Electric shocks spread over his body, all the way to his toes and back up making his hair stand on end. He leaned heavily into her as their mouths moved together. He caught her bottom lip, pulling lightly at it with his teeth. His hands made quick work of the ties and pins that bound her hair, honey colored locks sliding through his fingers and tumbling down her back.

"Heero..." His name on her lips was nothing more than a breathy whisper. His hands ghosted up her thighs, her skirt hiking up further with the movement. Her legs tightened around his waist pressing their bodies even closer together, his knees bumping up against her desk. His lips found her throat, leaving a trail of searing kisses down to the hollow just under her collarbone.

"_Heero..." _She hissed, her slender fingers weaving their way through his hair, tugging gently, urging him on when his hands found the hem of her dress shirt. His callused hands seemed even rougher against the smooth skin of her stomach. They moved up her sides before he realized he'd told them too. Relena didn't seem to mind, her own hands sliding across his chest and working his jacket off his shoulders.

A nip at her jaw earned him another delighted sigh, Relena arching her upper body, pressing her chest against his more firmly. He grinned, tilting her head back to kiss her deeply, one hand reaching up to cup her—

"Heero!" His eyes snapped open in surprise, the sound of his name jolting him awake. Relena was shaking his shoulder gently from the seat next to him and from the look on her face, she had been trying to rouse him for a while now.

"We're here." She spoke softly in the dim light of the shuttle's cabin, the fading roar of the engines giving everything a muffled quality. His pulse raced under her questioning stare. Grasping for words to form some sort of coherent response, he stumbled over his own tongue, the feel of her body against his still too fresh in his mind to let him think clearly.

"Heero, are you okay?" His charge's eyebrows knit together as she searched his face for the reason behind his uncharacteristically jumpy behavior. She placed a hand tentatively on his forearm where it lay on the armrest between them. Phantom fingertips still sliding across his scalp, he snapped his head in her direction. He took a breath, trying to shake off images involving the girl beside him and a varnished oak desk.

"I'm fine." He muttered, finally meeting her eyes as the shuttle completed docking. The hiss of the airlock cut through his hazy thoughts bringing Relena back into focus beside him. He saw the confusion etched on her face and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Whatever you say..." Relena shrugged, smoothing out her travel wrinkled dress pants. The amused look on her face was doing nothing for Heero's nerves. His movements were clumsy as he unbuckled his seat belt but he didn't care. He was ready to get off this shuttle and put some space between himself and the unintentionally alluring girl he was supposed to be protecting. He stood abruptly, collecting their luggage from the storage bin above their seats.

"Let's go." He began, fumbling a little with one of the bags. "We're already behind schedule. The convention is set to start in less than an hour." He managed get both bags down on the floor and was working at untangling the straps. "You don't want to keep the colony's delegates waiting. The rest of our team is meeting us out front and—" She was laughing at him. "What?" He scowled at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing," She stood, scooting past him and into the aisle. "I've just never seen you so...flustered before." She flashed him a sparkling smile. Leaning in, she grabbed her purse from its place at his feet. "It's kind of cute." She whispered and, taking advantage of her position placed a quick kiss on his cheek. A laugh escaped her when she was rewarded with the surprising sight of _Heero Yuy blushing._ Turning on her heel, she walked away giggling to herself.

He glared at her back but it didn't quite reach his mouth. Fighting the smirk off his face, he took a moment to recover his composure. Cheeks still feeling a little flushed, he watched Relena make her way to the front of the shuttle. Heero quickly tossed their bags over his shoulder and hurried to catch up as the Vice Foreign Minister made her way down the stairs and into the throng of reporters.

He was never napping on a transport again.


End file.
